


“First one to make a noise loses.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Yamato/Original Female Character(s), Yamato/Reader, Yamato/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 13





	“First one to make a noise loses.”

There was one huge drawback of having a boyfriend that huge. If Yamato wanted to take you somewhere, he simply was picking you up and carrying wherever his crazy mind led him. Your opinion had close to none meaning; he could listen to your complaints later, but now something else was bothering him. He had no time to think twice. Years of running away and hiding from father and his minions taught him to act before doubts would make him lose valuable seconds.

You learned to not protest when one of those rapid thoughts hit him, but still being suddenly picked up like a kitten, thrown over a shoulder and carried somewhere into the darkness wasn’t especially thrilling. You held on his neck for your dear life and hoped no one saw how far your kimono went up as he was dashing through the corridors of the castle. You expected a peaceful night, some cuddles and maybe a spicier making out, if both of you were in mood, not another crazy run from only protective spirits know who. Eventually, you landed in one of favorite hiding spots of his, near the arsenal. You could hear muffled voices of Kaido’s pirates, but couldn’t see anything. The only source of light was a little window: and the stars were too bland to provide you illumination. 

“Why here?” You tried to make yourself comfortable in the tight space as he put you on his lap. The room wasn’t big on its own and his huge body stashed inside made it even more claustrophobic. “Are we going to spy on someone?”

The reason why Yamato loved this spot so much was simple: the specific construction enabled to listen to anyone in surrounding rooms but almost completely blocked sounds from the inside. Whenever he wanted to know what Kaido’s troops were up to, Yamato was taking his time to listen to their discussions in the arsenal. Indeed, some pirates were inside, but you couldn’t recognize any of the voices that Yamato claimed as the ‘worth attention’ ones. 

Yamato pulled you closer to his torso, back of your head resting on his chest, and snuck a hand between your legs, spreading them and tugging your kimono up. And you barely adjusted it back…

“Hey.” you slapped his wrist. “What are you doing?”

“A challenge.” Mischievous gleam went through his eyes as you were frowning at him. “First one to make a noise loses.”

“What do you mean-” Another movement of his hand cut your words short and you had to muffle sounds with a sleeve. He was under your robe again, touching your underwear and, as you didn’t say no, moving it aside to explore your slit.

“Maybe you would warn me about your plans?” You hissed, but not really angry at him. This little game of his found your liking. He was adorable like this, a cute rascal of yours. Forever boy, as if he was desperately catching up on lost years with you.

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” He nibbled on your ear, matching the rhythm of his fingers. “No fun.”

“Fine.” You wiggled hips to get a better sit. “Let it be. So, what should I do to you?”

“Figure out something. Game is on.”

He might have carried a club, but his hands were surprisingly soft and tender, not a single callus or scar left on them, even the steel handcuffs not leaving much of damage to his skin. And you had to admit it, his fingers were really skilled for such a reckless dumbass. He knew your cunt well and knew where you liked to be touched. Before he slid a finger in, you were already dripping wet.

“It’s not fair,” you whined and arched to help him push a second in. “I can’t reach anything.”

“Your problem.” He grinned and kissed you. As always, it was messy and full of playful bites. “And you lost already anyway, you keep talking all the time.”

With thumb rubbing your clit, he was pumping you towards the release, his long and thick fingers stretching you well, without a problem reaching the point that was driving you insane. Your heavy breath soon turned into moans, you guided his other hands to play with your breasts - and he happily obeyed, always eager to caress your soft orbs. He had a good rhythm: one squeeze for one push, one rub for a nipple for one curl of fingers inside you to tick your favorite nooks and corners. 

It was warm and tender and so sweet and he was sipping the sounds of pleasure from your lips as you found your release. 

“My turn now.” You pushed him down on the floor and got your hands under his robe. You didn’t even take time to fully catch your breath. “You will pay me for your games.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
